


Ten years of us

by consultingbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 10 Years of Johnlock, Boys In Love, First Meeting, John is soft, M/M, Sherlock is a Good Husband, Soft Husbands, soft johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingbatch/pseuds/consultingbatch
Summary: 29 January 2020Ten years from their first meeting have passed and Sherlock organises something quite special for his husband John.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79





	Ten years of us

22 January 2020

221B Baker Street

Everything seemed normal but John noticed how restless Sherlock had become. He kept going out, spending hours away from home and then silently coming back during the night, often in moments in which John was already asleep. All of this meant no cuddles in bed before falling asleep.

The army doctor was getting worried given that in the few moments he was home, Sherlock barely spoke to him, which could have only meant two things: Sherlock was working on a mind-bending case (even though they had just solved one the previous week), or that something bad had happened to Sherlock.

Why wasn’t his husband talking to him?

29 January 2020

Ten years since their first meeting

221B Baker Street

The big day had finally come and Sherlock couldn’t wait any longer to carry out his carefully planned idea. He got up quite early, moving silently in the dark of their bedroom so not to wake John, leaving a note on the kitchen table:

_I’ve forgotten some documents regarding last case_

_in an office of a legal service near Russell Square Garden._

_Please go and fetch them up for me._

_SH_

A few hours later, John looked for Sherlock’s warmth in bed, but not feeling the body of his husband, he deduced Sherlock was still working on his mysterious “case”.

Heading to the kitchen, he found the message and had promptly decided to do that favour for Sherlock. But his little, placid mind (as Sherlock liked to describe it), couldn’t even begin to imagine the meticulous plan Sherlock had organised during that week. He wanted to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the first meeting with his husband in a special way, worth all John’s worries.

Mike Stamford, an old friend of John’s, had received all the necessary instructions to meet John at the park, the same one from ten years before. Once waving at Mike and telling him what he was doing, John’s phone buzzed, showing a message from Sherlock, who was pretending to be in trouble just to get John’s attention. The blond man, followed by Mike, rushed into one of Barts laboratories, just to find Sherlock working on an experiment in front of a microscope.

A bell should have rung in John’s mind at the scene, but Sherlock knew from the beginning that his life companion would need more clues to elaborate what was happening to him.

As a matter of fact, he invented an excuse to borrow John’s phone, asking “ _Afghanistan or Iraq?_ ”. Sherlock’s plan was starting shaping itself.

Later, the couple was arriving back at Baker Street. John didn’t dare to ask the other man what was going on, knowing that Sherlock was plotting something even if he wasn't able to see the bigger picture.

Mrs Hudson welcomed them both with hugs and kisses, and once in their flat, asked them the famous question about the beds. John chuckled and beamed at Sherlock, thinking about how hard he had worked to recreate everything. But the game wasn’t over yet…

John, recalling his original reply to the question, responded with, “ _We won’t need two beds. One is just fine_ _.''_

From the moment Sherlock told him about his feelings for him, John was happy to share the bed with the love of his life, not caring about what people might say, not afraid of accepting who he really was. Sherlock’s heart skipped a bit at that unexpected reply.

After a moment of heavy silence, Sherlock’s phone chimed. Lestrade was calling; he immediately needed his help. The boys were back on their way, arriving half an hour later in front of a pastry shop. Quite an unusual place for a crime scene, but Lestrade was already inside, inviting them in. Once they joined the Detective Inspector, the three of them were standing in front of a cake made with pink icing, the exact shade of the dress and case of that lady in their first case.

John was confused… what was going on? He was going to ask what all of this meant to Sherlock when Greg explained that the cake was his gift for Mycroft, and he had called the boys to ask them their opinion about the colour of the cake. All of this sounded weird to John, senseless, but Sherlock was trying to contain his laughter, waiting only for the day to be over to reveal the last piece of his meticulous plan.

During that evening, Sherlock took John to Angelo’s. It was quite normal for them since they went there every once in a while. But there were too many coincidences, too many clues that linked everything back to ‘A Study in Pink’ and at their first meeting.

Once in the restaurant, the couple were going to take a seat in their usual intimate spot, but this time Sherlock couldn’t lose the opportunity to invite all their closest friends: Greg, Molly, Mycroft, Mike, and Mrs Hudson were there to celebrate with them since they had a huge role in shaping their relationship over the previous 10 years. Sherlock smiled softly at John’s happy face, trying to hold back tears, tears of joy for how much he loved the man at his side.

After dining all together, laughing and talking, the moment to go back home had arrived. During the taxi ride, John was still speechless for what Sherlock had organised for him that day. He hadn’t stopped looking at Sherlock, with the same affectionate expression he looked at him with during their first moments together, squeezing his hand.

Finally back in their flat, Sherlock had put his hands in front of John’s eyes and he had gently pushed him to the kitchen, whispering in his ear “ _People stop looking after three_ ”. One last surprise was waiting for John: the pink cake seen at the pastry shop a few hours earlier. The only difference was three sentences written on it:

“ _Ten years of us. 2010-2020. Just the two of us against the rest of the world.”_

John was astonished, smothering Sherlock with kisses. He could never have imagined being that important to someone, and for this reason, he kept telling his curly-haired detective how amazed he was that Sherlock had chosen him, the broken soldier, as his life companion. This was another piece of the puzzle, another confirmation that without one of the two, something was missing, and that together, they were something extraordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fic to celebrate 10 years of Johnlock.  
> Hope you've enjoyed, let me know what you think of it either here or on my twitter account @consultingbatch  
> Have a good Johnlock day ♡


End file.
